Ella y El
by jazmine21
Summary: Hola a tod@s, esta es  la primera vez que subo un fic, talvez alguna ya me conocen por los reviews que les he dejado en sus fics pero en fin, vengo aki con este fic,del inicio de nuestros principes de la colina, espero que les guste :
1. Chapter 1

UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE….PERO CON EL MISMO FINAL…AMOR 3

Ella es tan sonriente y el tan infeliz, ella se siente libre y él se siente encarcelado, a ella le encanta el mundo y el solo lo ve con pesar, ella es una linda pecosa de risos rubios y ojos del color esmeraldas y el es un rubio apuesto de cabellos lacios y ojos del color del cielo, a ella le gusta cantar, bailar y jugar, y a él le gusta desahogarse con su vieja gaita, ella ve el cielo desde lo más alto de un árbol y él lo ve desde el suelo rodeado de mofetas, ardillas ciervos y conejos, a ella le gusta estar rodeada de sus seres queridos mientras que el solo piensa que los únicos seres que lo aman en este mundo son sus preciados animales, a ella la vida le negó todo desde pequeña y a él se le dio todo para después arrebatárselo cruelmente, ahora ella llora y corre por causa de su mejor amiga mientras que el solo se aleja y mira el hermoso lugar que lo vio crecer, despidiéndose tocando su vieja gaita por última vez, el cielo de sus ojos se toparon con algo triste pero a la vez hermoso, Una hermosa pequeña de ojos color esmeraldas, unas esmeraldas que el tanto amaba y extrañaba, le sorprendió el dolor que le causo al ver a esa pequeña tirada en la hierba boca abajo llorando tristemente , se le acerco y le pregunto :

¿Porque lloras pequeña?

-y ella lo miro sin comprender que era el aun, y le respondió con otra pregunta,- ¿Y tú, Quién eres?

-El respondió-¿Quien Crees que soy?

-Y ella dijo: pareces un astronauta-y él le respondió-¿Un astronauta?

Ella lo miraba curiosa y le dijo-Eres Varón pero usas falda y tienes una pipa con un estomago

El la observaba divertido por la respuesta de la pequeña y le dijo- esto no es una falda es un kit, el traje típico de Escocia y esta no es una pipa con estomago es una gaita nuestro instrumento musical, tocare algo para Ti pequeña y empezó a tocar su melodía favorita.

Ella empezó a mover sus pies al ritmo de la melodía y pocos segundos después su cuerpo; le gustaba mucho la música y le dijo –suena como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran.

El descompuso la melodía al soplar con demasiada fuerza por reír- caracoles, jajajaja has dicho caracoles jajajajaja – así ambos empezaron a reír, el observaba como sus ojos brillaban y su linda cara se veía aun mucho más linda incluso con esas pecas, la hacía lucir una niña muy hermosa y sin pensarlo siquiera le dijo- Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Ella apenada se giro y le dijo- me estabas observando mientras lloraba- de pronto una ráfaga de viento se llevaba la carta de su mejor amiga, ella avanzo rápidamente hacia ella y la tomo con una mano al girarse el ya no estaba, se preguntaba así misma si acaso lo había imaginado, respiro hondo y descubrió que olía más que a hierva húmeda y flores, había otro olor entremezclado un olor como a menta y maderas pero lo dejo pasar y de pronto vio que en el suelo algo brillaba, se acerco al objeto que brillaba intensamente por la luz que se filtraba de entre los árboles y lo vio era un hermoso prendedor de oro, plata y hermosas piedrecillas color azul cielo, al verlas recordó los ojos de aquel joven pensó para sí misma que parecía un príncipe , como el de los cuentos, volvió a mirar el broche y vio que tenia la forma de águila y en medio de esta la letra A que resaltaba mucho lo movió y vio que abajo tenía una campanita pequeña también de oro la sonó y volteo a los lados su príncipe ya no estaba , lo busco y lo busco pero no lo encontraba, al final se dio por vencida y opto por ayudar a una pobre mujer que venía por el sendero con su pequeña hija, mientras tanto el , al ver a la pequeña correr por su carta haba girado su cara sin proponérselo y vio a lo lejos los empleados de la mansión así que decidió irse, fue rápido a encontrarse con ellos, se le había ido el tiempo ya no tuvo mucho tiempo de despedirse de sus preciados animales, pronto tomaría un barco a donde lo llevarían lejos de ese hermoso lugar, aunque cerca de sus orígenes, suspiro profundamente y mientras veía la hierba recordaba a esa hermosa pequeña otro suspiro salió del, ya no la podría ver más, se quedo intrigado ,no sabía cómo se llamaba, no había conversado mucho con ella pero le sorprendió la manera en que empezó a reír junto con ella, hacía mucho tiempo que él no reía de esa forma, suspiro le dijo adiós a todo a su alrededor por última vez para partir a ese encierro, al que lo obligaban a ir, a un no estaba ahí pero ya se sentía encarcelado, asfixiado, suspiro hondamente otra vez y vio unos cuantos pájaros volando y deseo ser libre como esos pequeños pájaros, ya estaba en el barco y mientras su tía lo retaba por querer haber ido a la cubierta a despedirse de América, la hermosa tierra que lo vio crecer pensaba en esa pequeña de ojos esmeralda, deseó poder estar con ella y verla sonreír otra vez…..

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Después de ese breve encuentro con el príncipe se disponía a regresar a su hogar con la mujer y su pequeña hija; ella aun pensaba en el misterioso chico que parecía príncipe, y se dijo así misma que el seria su príncipe, su apuesto príncipe de la colina; regreso a su hogar, un pequeño orfanato llamado el hogar de poni, un hogar que se les daba a los niños que no tenían padres, en ese hogar los cuidaban dos bondadosas mujeres, la Señorita Poni y la hermana María, una monja , la cual retaba mucho a Candy desde que era pequeña por sus travesuras; mientras que la señorita poni solo la consentía mas, al llegar a su hogar, ambas mujeres estaban muy preocupadas por ella, ambas vieron cuando la pequeña niña de risos rubios corría tristemente llorando colina arriba mientras llevaba en sus manos la carta de su mejor amiga, Annie; Annie era una pequeña niña de piel blanca y suave, tenia los cabellos lacios de color rubios y unos ojos hermosos de color azul del mar profundo, ella había sido adoptada hacia un par de meses atrás, Candy aun recordaba cual doloroso había sido ese día, ella se había negado a tener unos padres por querer seguir al lado de Annie mas cual fue su sorpresa, que a la señora Britter, la cual iba a ser su madre si ella no se hubiese negado, ahora se mostraba interesada en annie, y annie sin dudarlo ella dijo que si, Annie quería un papa y una mama y aunque le dolió dejar a candy en el hogar de poni, se marcho diciéndole a dios a su casi hermana y mejor amiga candy, por un tiempo se veían llegar cartas al hogar de poni, desde todos los lugares de América, incluso Londres y España pero hubo un día en que la señora Britter decidió que ya era hora de parar esa mala amistad, porque si en la estricta sociedad se enterasen que ellos tenían una hija adoptiva seria lo mas deshonroso para todos, aunque al señor Britter esas cosas no le importaban mucho, el había perdido a su primera hija hacía ya mucho tiempo, y la soledad le enseño que ni todo el dinero del mundo ni la más alta sociedad le regresarían a su adorada hija, la cual había perdido la vida al caerse de un caballo, él pensaba que muchas cosas en su hogar habrían cambiado si hubiesen adoptado a candy, pero esa pequeña de hermosos risos y ojos verdes, se negó rotundamente al no querer dejar sola a su mejor amiga y casi hermana , el hablo con su esposa y le dijo que a Él no le importaba adoptar a las dos pequeñas pero su mujer no le había gustado la actitud de candy al mentir, ella pensaba que no quería tener unos padres como ellos, pero al ver a la otra niña, a ella le sorprendió lo frágil y tierna que se veía y decidió que mejor quería adoptar a la otra pequeña, el señor Britter pensó que tal vez la pequeña se negaría al igual que candy dando los mismos motivos que esta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, la niña acepto inmediatamente, el solo atino a bajar la mirada y ver de reojo como una pequeña de risos rubios y ojos de esmeraldas reía alegremente diciéndole a todos los niños que ella jamás los abandonaría, se pregunto si el adoptar a annie seria lo correcto para su mujer, él quería que ella viera que en el mundo no es tan importante tantas cosas materiales, lo más importante era el corazón, pero el sabia que al adoptar a la pequeña rubia de cabellos lacios, solo haría que su mujer le importara mas todo ese mundo frívolo y banal, se despidió de la pequeña candy, y la pequeña niña rubia de cabellos lacios también, su esposa ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla otra vez ella simplemente se subió al coche espero a que su nueva hija subiera y emprendieron el camino que los llevaría hasta su hogar con su nueva hija, al ver la señora Britter a Annie llorar, esta le dijo a annie, que no llorara más que llegando a casa se arreglarían para ir con una modista que le haría preciosos vestidos, le enseñaría también a bordar, a tocar el piano y tendría maestros privados por un tiempo que le enseñarían a comportarse como toda una dama y que después de regresar con la modista ella misma se encargaría de ensenarle toda la casa, a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos y sonriente le dijo a su mama que ya no lloraría mas, mientras que el señor Britter solo miraba por la ventana y veía como se alejaba del pequeño orfanato, y vio a lo lejos arriba en un gran árbol sobre una colina, una cabellera rubia, el supo en ese momento que la pequeña le decía a dios a su más preciada amiga y que le perdonaba el que se halla marchado con los que debieron ser sus padres para ella, el señor Britter se conmovió, vio el corazón puro de esa pequeña y le dio gracias a dios y al cielo por permitirle conocer la bondad de esa pequeña ahora solo le quedaba conformarse con la pequeña niña que estaba sentado frente a él, y entonces vio que ella también miraba por la ventana del carruaje ella veía lo mismo que él había visto, vio como la pequeña se trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas, sonrió al descubrir esto, al menos esa niña no era tan mala, solo fue un poco egoísta por el deseo de tener unos padres.

Candy- exclamo la hermana María- pero mírate como estas, estas toda empapada señorita poni traiga una manta seca para candy, ¡estuviste bajo la lluvia!

Hermana María espere un momento, yo estaré bien se lo aseguro-dijo Candy-Traigo visitas

Y entonces la monja y la señorita poni se dieron cuenta de la mujer y la pequeña niña que estaba al lado de Candy, entonces la mujer hablo,

Disculpe que llegue en un mal momento, pero es que necesito de su ayuda-

Está bien, no se preocupe señora díganos en que podemos ayudarle-dijo la señorita poni-

Verán necesito trabajar y no puedo hacerlo porque no tengo quien cuide de mi pequeña hija su nombre es Natalie, tiene tres anos y me preguntaba si ustedes podrían cuidarla por mí, yo estaré enviando una mesada mensualmente para ella, y vendría a verla en mis días de descanso, trabajare en una mansión cerca de aquí.

Por supuesto que sí, nosotras nos encargaremos de ella, no se preocupe- contesto la señorita poni.

Muchas gracias-Dijo la joven mujer-por ahora esto es todo lo que tengo-dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa con todos sus ahorros los cuales no eran mucho,- y esta es su ropa-continuo diciéndole mientras le daba una pequeña valija con ropa- yo no tendré un descanso si no hasta dentro de dos semanas, volveré a verla y después tendré que regresar al trabajo ese mismo día en la noche, -Esta bien dijo la señorita poni, ahora la dejaremos un momento a solas con su pequeña para que pueda despedirse de ella apropiadamente, hermana María , Candy Síganme, regresamos en un momento señora, yo traeré unos documentos que necesitare que me firme para que la niña pueda permanecer aquí con su permiso, y me deje a mí como su tutora temporal, eso es solo por si la niña se enferma y tengamos que llevarla al médico- dijo la señorita poni.

Está bien- dijo la joven mujer, entonces vio como se iban ambas mujeres con la pequeña que le había ayudado a encontrar este lugar, dio gracias al cielo habérsela encontrado, estaba ya tan cansada y desesperada por no encontrar el lugar del cual las personas hablaban.

Mientras tanto Candy pensaba lo doloroso que seria para madre e hija separarse de esa forma, era doloroso ver eso, una madre nunca debería separarse de su hijo, pero todo por el bendito dinero, que mas podría hacer si la pobre mujer necesita sustentar los gastos de su hogar y su pequeña hija, en ese momento recordó cuando la hermana María y la señorita poni le regañaban por insistir tanto en que le salieran a verla jugar con todos los niños mientras ellas hacían las cuentas de todos los gastos del hogar de poni, ahí se dio cuenta que era el dinero, y que sin él todos los niños del hogar de poni incluyendo ella no podrían vestirse, ni comer si no fueran por las donaciones de la gente rica que vivía en las casas que para ella lucían como castillos de los cuentos que solía leerle la hermana María antes de dormir, entonces algo la saco de sus pensamientos, fue el cerrar de la puerta tras ella y la reprimenda de la hermana María por haberse ido por tanto tiempo y haberse quedado bajo la lluvia, entonces recordó por que se había ido de esa manera, la hermana María al verla entristecer se acerco a ella y le pregunto qué era lo que pasaba, y candy le mostro la carta de annie:

_Querida Candy:_

_Tengo que pedirte perdón porque no podre escribirte mas, está es la última carta, debó olvidar el hogar de poni para ser la hija de los Britter, por favor no me preguntes, adiós Candy y perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado._

_Annie Britter._

Oh Candy- exclamo la hermana María, tristemente le dijo a candy las únicas palabras de consuelo que podía darle-Candy debes entender que annie ya no es más una huérfana, ahora tiene padres, y lamentablemente, ella está rodeada ahora de personas a las que solo les importa el dinero, pero se feliz por ella candy, porque ella ahora es feliz y será muy feliz al lado de sus padres.

Candy escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, ella intentaba a toda costa no dejar que cayeran sus lagrimas pero lamentablemente estas caían aunque sus parpados se lo trataran de impedir- ahora duerme candy-dijo la hermana María- ya te he quitado toda esa ropa mojada, ahora será mejor que duermas, eso te hará bien, no olvides decir tus oraciones, buenas noches Candy, y que descanses.

Candy veía al cielo nocturno por la ventana y veía el rostro de annie, sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se decía a sí misma como voy a olvidarte annie, si en cuanto cierro los ojos solo pienso en ti, yo no puedo olvidarte annie, no puedo, -decía una y otra vez candy entre sollozos,- aun puedo oír tu voz annie, aun la oigo dentro de mi cabeza y mi corazón vuelven todos esos recuerdos que pase junto a ti, serán acaso tan generosos los padres, será tan buenas las madres- decía la pequeña, por fuera de su cuarto la hermana María y la señorita poni escuchaban los sollozos de la pequeña y lo único que podían hacer era unirse a ella con su propio llanto por el dolor causado por annie, hacia candy y hacia ellas, ellas que la criaron como su propia madre por seis anos, ambas recordaban el día en que aparecieron ambas niñas en la nieve , era una noche buena, uno de los niños, Tom, golpeaba y golpeaba fuertemente la ventana con su cuchara y apuntaba hacia afuérala hermana María al querer reprenderlo la señorita poni la había callado porque había escuchado unos ruidos afuera, entonces oyeron con más claridad, era el llanto de un bebe, ambas mujeres salieron y encontraron en la entrada a la pequeña annie, la cual venia enferma, a los pocos segundos después escucharon otro llanto de bebe, y entonces la encontraron a ella, a la pequeña que pondría al hogar de poni de cabeza, la pequeña traviesa Candy, a como le daba dolores de cabeza a la hermana María, con todas sus travesuras, cuando no hacia llorar a los niños, se trepaba a los arboles haciendo que a la pobre monja y a la señorita poni se les callera el alma de un susto al verla caer, y siempre junto a ella annie, la dulce y tierna annie, quien diría que hoy ambas estarían sufriendo por causa de ella, pero ambas mujeres la entendían, ellas sabían lo que era el mundo allá afuera, donde solo importa el dinero y el estatus social que este te puede dar, la hermana María aun pensaba en candy y se sentía preocupada por ella,, la señorita poni también, pero ambas mujeres la conocían y sabían que era fuerte y que pronto se repondría y ambas mujeres recordaron el momento en que candy hacia una de sus travesuras, el momento en que vieron a una pata amarrada a todos sus patito con una cuerda, ambas mujeres la habían retado pero esta al explicar la razón del porque lo había hecho no le reganaron mas y dejaron que se fuera a jugar, ambas mujeres se retiraban a sus cuarto mañana seria un largo día, habría que prepararse, ambas verían a candy triste algo a lo que no estaban acostumbradas, ambas mujeres suspiraron, llegaría un día en que ella también se iría, a ambas se les apretó el corazón del dolor, no podrían hacer nada para que no se la llevaran, ambas lloraron en silencio dentro de sus cuartos, como autónomas se habían metido dentro de ellos sin darse cuenta, sin decirse siquiera las buenas noches, ya no querían pensar en la futura partida de candy así que decidieron decir sus oraciones y dormirse, mientras tanto en el cuarto de las niñas donde se encontraba candy sumida en sus pensamientos recordó el prendedor de su príncipe y lo sonó , se pregunto dónde estaría el ahora? Vio a las estrellas por última vez antes de acostarse y recordó el brillo de los ojos del apuesto príncipe y también el brillo de annie, se durmió derramando un par de lágrimas más.

Mientras tanto en el barco el Mauritana, un chico de doce años no quería salir de su camarote, por mucho que su tía le insistiera, el no saldría a esa dichosa primer cena del barco, donde tanto los adultos como algunos jóvenes de su edad se pavoneaban diciendo que tanta era su fortuna y cuál era el estatus social que esta les daba, le dio asco el pensar en toda esa gente así que salió a cubierta para ver las estrellas entonces recordó el brillo de los ojos de esa pequeña, esbozó una sonrisa y se fue a encerrar nuevamente en su camarote, mientras se prometía así mismo que un día la iba a encontrar.

Continuara…

Gracias por los reviews, uno de ellos me inspiro a seguir, bueno no se de cuantos capítulos se hará pero espero que les guste….Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

El majestuoso sol empezaba hacerse presente en el hermoso océano atlántico, y en el transatlántico el mauritana los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a iluminarlo, mientras que en unos de los camarotes de la más alta primera clase los rayos del sol empezaba a colarse por algunas de las ventanas haciendo remover a los huéspedes de estos, solo algunos se daban el lujo de viajar en esa sección de habitaciones, donde solo la realeza y nobles se podía dar el lujo de rentar esos camarotes, que mas que camarotes parecían habitaciones de un palacio, en uno de esos camarotes viajaba el heredero del Clan Andrey , un chico de apenas doce años, el cual quedo huérfano de madre al nacer y al poco tiempo después murió su padre, dejándolo completamente solo con su hermana Rosemary Pauna Andrey , la cual a los pocos anos de haberse casado y haber traído al mundo un hermoso niño murió de leucemia a sus 25 anos, dejando huérfano a su hijo y desprotegido a su hermano menor, ambos niños quedaron al cuidado de la que ahora se hacía cargo del Antiguo Clan andrey, la Señora Emilia Elroy Andrey hermana del difunto señor Andrey , la cual había enviudado hacia ya muchos años cuando ella era aun muy joven, nuca tuvo hijos, su difunto marido le había dejado a cargo de la hija de este, Sarah, la cual ella adoraba como si fuera su propia hija, puesto que la crio desde que era una niña muy pequeña. el Antiguo Clan Andrey provenía de Escocia, era una familia noble, la cual era la siguiente en línea de sucesión al reinado escocés, aunque para William Andrey I se reusaba a tomar título alguno de reinado, puesto que ya no querían que su amada Escocia se viera obligada a seguir bajo la jerarquía de un rey, y el mismo pensamiento fue heredado a los siguientes descendientes, hasta llegar con el actual líder del clan Andrey, William Albert Andrey; pero aun así en toda Europa, sobre todo en Inglaterra se conocía muy bien al Clan andrey, el cual era unos de los clanes más antiguos de toda Escocia, reconocidos y admirados por la corona de Francia, Inglaterra y España, aunque para el siguiente en la línea de sucesión del clan Andrey todo esto no le importaba , el solo quería tener una mama y un papa, poder tener a su hermana devuelta, ya que había muerto hacía apenas unas semanas atrás, y ahora la vida lo dirigía a un camino donde no sería muy feliz. El joven William andrey empezaba a removerse inquieto en su cama, estaba teniendo una pesadilla , el corría tras de su amada hermana la cual se dirigía por un camino y al final de este se encontraban sus padres, el intentaba alcanzarlos pero cuando llegaba a ellos se desvanecían en una nube de luz que no lo dejaba ver, de pronto se levanto de su cama agitado bañado en sudor, y vio que esa luz que lo cegaba en sus sueños era la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, miro a los lados, y vio que se encontraba solo, de repente se sintió desorientado, no recordaba esa habitación, entonces lo recordó una muerte, una huida, una despedida, muchos pares de ojos, azules como los de él y esmeralda, entonces recordó también a una chiquilla llorona, recordó a su tía y recordó en qué lugar estaba, se levanto fue al lavabo donde se lavo la cara, los brazos y la boca, se dio por vencido y se metió al baño a bañarse, se lo preparo antes de que su mucama viniera a preparárselo, se vistió y vio el reloj, vio que era algo temprano, pensó en que su tía vendría pronto a hablar con, suspiro hondo, él quería mucho a su tía, pero ahora se encontraba molesto con ella por haberlo separado de su casi pequeño hermano Anthony, él sabía que tenía que estudiar y prepararse para la responsabilidad que le había sido legada desde el momento en que su padre murió, el era su sucesor, tendría que ser el cabeza de la familia Andrey, pero él no quería marcharse lejos de Anthony, ni lejos de su adorada América, no quería ir a Londres a encerrarse en un colegio que mas que colegio era una cárcel según sabia él, su hermana pauna había estudiado ahí cuando era joven y ahí mismo conoció a quien ahora era su cuñado, Gerald Anthony Brown él sabía que Pauna se había casado enamorada, al menos eso le había dicho ella antes de que muriera, suspiro y una lagrima callo por su mejilla, extrañaba hablar con su hermana y el saber que ya no volvería hablar con ella hiso que se le apretara el corazón de dolor, se limpio sus lagrimas con una sola mano, y pensó en su rostro y en sus ojos, recordó a Anthony y vio por una fotografía del que el pequeño Anthony era muy parecido a él , y al recordar los ojos de pauna recordó los ojos esmeralda que encontró llorando apenas ayer, recordó la mirada de su madre, según pauna y su tía elroy,su madre tenía los mismos ojos de pauna aunque el era muy parecido a ella a excepción de los ojos, el tenia el color de ojos de su padre, suspiro otra vez; al menos al encerrarse en ese colegio en Londres estaría cerca de las tumbas de sus padres y su hermana, la cual llevaban en ese mismo barco a trasladarla al mausoleo de la familia, el ser un miembro del clan Andrey no te dejaban ni descansar tranquilo cuando morías, el no veía porque no dejaban a su hermana en Lakewood, en su hermoso jardín de las rosas que ella tanto cultivaba con amor y esmero, pero como siempre la Tía Elroy le decía que era porque los miembros del clan Andrey no tenían que estar sepultados lejos de sus raíces, entonces su corazón y su mente se cegó por el dolor y el enojo que esto le causaba, arrojo a la pared uno de los adornos que estaban cerca a él haciendo que este se hiciera añicos al estrellarse se dijo para sí mismo, ojala un día me muera y este lejos de todo aquel que me conoce, así podría morir y descansar en paz. Entonces algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, su Tía Elroy había irrumpido en el cuarto cuando escucho aquel ruido.

¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí William?- dijo Elroy Andrey con voz molesta- el solo la miraba, no sabía que decirle, y aun se encontraba molesto- te he preguntado que ha sucedido William-exclamó la mujer ya muy molesta

Nada tía - respondió el.

¿Cómo que nada?-refuto ella

Perdí los estribos por un momento tía, ahora dígame de que es lo que quería hablarme - sentencio el sin darle oportunidad de que le retara por lo que había hecho.

La Tía Elroy lo miro y por un momento pensó en retarle, pero lo dejo pasar, pensando en todo el dolor por el que había pasado, dolor que también era suyo, se recompuso en ese mismo instante, ella ya no quería llorar la muerte de su adorada Pauna, ya había llorado suficiente, fue a sentarse frente a una mesa que estaba en la habitación y le hiso a su sobrino un ademan para que se sentara se aclaro un poco la garganta y empezó- Como sabrás William, es a ti a quien le corresponde ser el cabeza de la familia, por eso mismo te envió al real colegio San pablo, porqué ahí no solo te convertirás en un gran caballero, de lo cual estoy segura que así será, sino que también ahí te prepararan para que estudies, otros idiomas, se que ya sabes francés puesto que el Señor Brown te lo enseno, pero ay otras lenguas que es importante que domines para manejar muchos de los negocios de la familia, veraz nosotros no solo tenemos negocios en Inglaterra y América, se que as de suponer que tenemos también muchos negocios en Escocia puesto que nuestras raíces son de ahí-dijo viendo a los ojos al muchacho el cual este asintió al decir la mujer eso ultimo- bien, -prosiguió ella- también tenemos negocios en Italia y España además de que tenemos innumerables familiares que aun tu no conoces, puesto que aun no te hemos presentado, y no lo aremos hasta que sea el tiempo debido para hacerlo- que quiere decir con eso tía- pregunto el muchacho de ojos azules viéndola fijamente.- la tía elroy lo vio y suspiro hondamente, preparándose para todo lo que tenía que decir- Tu aun eres muy joven William, y por lo tanto tu aun no puedes manejar toda esa fortuna, y al no manejar tu fortuna también no te puedes presentar en sociedad como un Andrey sin mi consentimiento y de quien ahora también será tu tutor mientras tu estés en Londres, al ser un joven heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes de Europa y América, te ponemos en grave peligro si decimos en estos momentos quien eres tú, llegara el día en que te presentes a la sociedad como el Andrey que eres, pero por ahora solo podrás estar en ese colegio y nada más los que estén ahí te podrán conocer como William Andrey, nadie escúchame bien William, nadie fuera de ese colegio debe saber que tu eres William Albert Andrey, ya lo he hablado con el consejo de ansíanos, y para todos , por ser tú la única persona que queda en sucesión del Clan Andrey te llamaremos El Tío Abuelo William Andrey , así serás conocido por todos los demás familiares, Y yo al ser tu tutora, seré nombrada como La tía Abuela Elroy, esto lo hacemos para protegerte, no queremos que te suceda nada malo hijo, así que de esta forma se harán las cosas. Espero y este bien para ti William.

El la miraba a los ojos, confundido y le dijo- como no quieres que me dé a conocer si a noche estaba tan insistente a que fuera a la dichosa primera cena del barco Tía.

La tía elroy sonrió y le respondió-Veraz esa "dichosa primera cena" no era con todos los pasajeros de sociedad, solo seria con algunas personas muy importante e influyentes en los negocios del clan andrey, algunos ancianos del consejo y quien ahora será tu tutor.- de pronto la tía elroy sonó la campana de servicio y al instante entro la mucama y le dijo que hiciera pasar al señor Jonhson ella se retiro inmediatamente anunciándole al señor Johnson que podía pasar-, y entonces el pequeño William lo miro, era un hombre algo mayor, de tez blanca y cabellos oscuros, ojos negros y alto, el en algunas ocasiones lo había visto, si mal no recordaba el era el mano derecha de su difunto padre George Jonhson.

Señor Andrey – dijo a modo de saludo el señor Jonhson mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza- Hola contesto el rubio- la tia elroy siguió hablando- ahora el será tu tutor, mientras tu estudies en el san pablo, George se quedara contigo en Londres mientras yo me quedo en Escocia revisando los negocios familiares que hay allá, y así seguiré en todos los lugares donde hayan negocios de los Andrey, espero que te comportes como hasta ahora te lo hemos ensenado William, Los Andrey somos muy conocidos en toda Europa y América, asi que si por alguna razón te vieras obligado a darte a conocer no deshonres el honor de los Andrey, y mientras estés en el san pablo, ahí no podrás seguir subiéndote a los arboles ni estar con animales, y por favor no quiero que comentes algo de tus animales a tus compañeros del colegio, si algo asi se supiera seria vergonzoso, por favor William no hagas que me sienta preocupada por el futuro de la familia, recuerda quien eres, bien es todo lo que tenía que decirte, ahora me retiro tu y George tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, recuerda que no tienes que hablar con nadie más en el barco, pediré que te traigan tus alimentos aquí en tu habitación, te veré luego . – La tía se disponía a salir pero el llamado de su sobrino hiso que parase y se girase viéndolo nuevamente a los ojos.

Tía que pasara con Anthony, yo le prometí a Pauna antes de morir que yo me haría cargo de el.

el se quedara bajo mi cuidado, se ira de viaje junto conmigo, no tienes que preocuparte por él , el estará bien bajo mi cargo, después de que yo termine el viaje de negocios regresare a a la mansión de chicago donde ahora están los Cornwall con sus hijos, ellos me estarán esperando a que regrese, quieren que me haga cargo de sus hijos por un tiempo, después de que ellos se vallan me llevare a los chicos un tiempo a Lakewood, donde están Sarah y sus hijos, para que convivan con ellos, después de que tu termines tus estudios podrás cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a pauna, recuerda que tu aun eres muy joven y Anthony apenas tiene seis anos, así que cuando tu salgas del colegio podrás disponer lo que quieras para él, se que el deseo de pauna era que tu y el estuviesen siempre juntos pero por ahora no se va a poder, ay que cuidar el por venir de la familia, y al cuidarlo tenemos que tomar estas clases de medidas hacia ti, recuerda que eres el Ultimo Andrey que puede seguir la línea de sucesión a las futuras generaciones.- y sin decir más se retiro, el recordar la muerte de su adorada pauna le había devuelto la tristeza y el llanto que ella tanto trataba de ocultarle a su ahora único sobrino vivo que le quedaba, ella sabía que el sufriría aun mas con todo lo que estaba por venir, deseaba poderle quitar esa pesada carga de sus hombros, pero no podía hacer nada, así como un día ella tuvo que aprender a ocultar todo lo que sentía al casarla con un hombre mayor que ella a sus dieciséis años, así el también aprendería a ocultarlo, ella sabía que se convertiría en un apuesto y noble caballero al igual que su adorado difunto hermano, el quien la cuido y la protegió hasta el día de su muerte,, él sabía que su hermana la habían obligado a casarse cuando ella era aun muy joven y el al ser aun un niño no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque después el vio que ella le tomo cariño a su esposo el jamás se perdono el no haber podido evitar esa unión, su hermana desde niña nunca salía de casa sin la compañía de sus padres, a ella jamás la dejaron asistir a un colegio a ella se le educo desde casa, a ningún empleado hombre se le permitía entrar en la casa para que ella no pudiese ver a nadie más varón que no fuera su padre y su hermano, y un día de pronto llego su padre diciéndole que su hermana se casaría, y la casaron a los pocos días después de habérselo anunciado, ella tuvo la boda de una reina pero sabía que su hermana se sentía muy miserable y triste por dentro, aunque ella vanamente intentaba ocultarlo por todo lo que sus padres se habían encargado de ensenarle y después al enviudar él se encargo de ella puesto que sus padres ya habían muerto en un accidente y le dijo que si ella se enamoraba que contara con su aprobación para un futro matrimonio aunque su hermana solo se encargo de la hija de su difunto marido y jamás se enamoro y fue entonces que él se prometió que él jamás seria así, el haría algo diferente por la familia, le daría a la familia eso que por tantos siglos les falto, el amor, habrían tenido mucho poder y dinero pero el amor, ese siempre falto, ese jamás lo hubo hasta que el conoció a su esposa Rosemary quien le dio dos hermosos hijos, William y pauna, pero lamentablemente la vida le arrebato a su amada esposa y el consumido en tristeza se dejo morir, olvidándose de su hijo y su adorable hija que tanto le recordaban sus ojos a su difunta mujer.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del rubio, el joven muchacho le preguntaba a su ahora tutor si el algún día podría quitarse toda esa carga de encima, el chico vio a los ojos del hombre y vio tristeza en ellos, se calmo y le pregunto qué era lo que el haría desde ahora entonces, el hombre saco de su portafolios muchos documentos y este le empezó a hablar de los negocios, el chico escuchaba y casi no entendía nada, por lo que George pacientemente le explicaba, para George esto era tan gratificante, George se veía así mismo, hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el padre del chico que tenía en frente estaba en su lugar y él en el lugar del chico, y así se fue transcurriendo el viaje, tanto maestro como pupilo aprendiendo de ambos, el maestro ensenando de los negocios, la vida y el mundo y el pupilo enseñándole a sonreír un poco más, ya que el aunque tuviera esa inmensa tristeza, el aun recordaba acierta pequeña pecosa que le había sacado una sincera sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón la cual aun le inspiraba a sonreír de vez en cuando .

Mientras tanto en el hogar de poni una pequeña se reponía de la tristeza que era causada por su amiga, los días pasaban y ella iba recuperando su fuerza interior que hacía que todo el mundo la amara mas, ayudaba a la señorita poni y a la hermana María, ella aun seguía trepando los arboles ya había pasado una semana y otro niño del hogar de poni era adoptado ella pensaba en su cama cuando habría alguien que la adoptase y entonces cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

Continuara…...

Bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir, hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Otro nuevo día empezaba y desde el puerto de Londres el transatlántico el mauritana se divisaba, mientras que en el barco las personas de primera clase vestían sus más elegantes y serias galas, todos en el barco estaban enterados de la muerte Rosemary Pauna Andrey, la cual era escoltada por Su esposo Un apuesto Capitán de la marina Francesa y la Tía mas allegada de la difunta, todas las personas susurraban porque el señor Andrey no estaba presente, y porque Emilia Elroy Andrey encabezaba como líder del clan Andrey, mientras que en el puerto periodistas todos amontonados esperando capturar la mejor imagen y poder entrevistar a algún miembro del Tan Antiguo Clan Andrey, la policía inglesa esperaba para escoltar el cofre de la difunta Pauna Andrey hasta las estaciones ferroviarias donde el cofre sería llevado hasta el mausoleo del Clan Andrey, muchas personas de la alta sociedad se veía en el puerto, muchos carros finos y carruajes elegantes con adornos florales para la Señora Brown Andrey, capitanes allegados al señor Brown vestían su uniforme de gala esperando poder acercarse a el para darle sus más sinceras condolencias, mientras que desde lejos todo esto era visto por el pequeño Anthony y su Tío William que estaban acompañados por George Johnson, la persona de más alta confianza de los líderes del Clan Andrey, no podían acercarse ni siquiera un poco, ellos serian los últimos en bajar del barco, por la propia seguridad de ellos, George Johnson estaba junto a ellos, dándoles palabras de consuelo, pero nada de lo que dijera el hombre podía calmar el sufrimiento de William Albert Andrey y del pequeño Anthony Brown Andrey , por más que George le dijera el solo quería correr al lado de su querida hermana y poder llorarle hasta quedarse dormido y sentirse elevado por los aires como si ella y sus padres le arrullaran, mas esto ya lo había hecho y la cruel realidad le azotaba, el despertaba encima del cofre mientras sus ojos y mejillas aun seguían con las huellas de las lagrimas que había derramado, miraba a su alrededor, se veía solo por todos lados, no tenia compañía alguna, por más que el deseara irse a donde su hermana y sus padres ahora se encontraban no podría hacerlo, porque él estaba vivo y ellos en el mundo de los muertos.

Una llovizna empezó a caer en Londres y desde la ventana de su habitación en su nuevo colegio se preguntaba si ya su hermana estaría descansando en el mausoleo donde se encontraban sus padres, a un recordaba cuando se bajo del barco, y se vio obligado a despedirse de Anthony el pensó que podría quedarse con Anthony un poco mas pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando le dijo George que era hora de partir a su nuevo colegio, el solo tuvo que cumplir las órdenes que George le daba y despedirse de su amado sobrino, le dio un beso en la frente y con lagrimas en los ojos le prometió que volvería a estar junto a él, mientras que el pequeño Anthony lloraba, el pobre pequeño no quería separarse, de su adorado Tío que más que su tío para él era su hermano mayor, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se despidieron, ya no se verían por mucho tiempo; Suspiro hondamente y vio que sola y fría era su alcoba, por mucho lujo que podría mostrar esta, para él era muy fría, con mucha falta de calor, y ni que decir de afuera, el no había divisado ni una sola rosa, y entonces lo recordó, el perfume de las rosas de su hermana, el bello día ella vestida de blanco, con un sombrero adornado con hermosas flores adornando su cabeza y su hermoso cabello, junto a sus hermosas rosas y al lado de ella su pequeño sobrino Anthony, en un día resplandeciente que hacían brillar mas sus hermosos ojos, y recordó también a una pequeña pecosa del mismo brillo del color de ojos de su hermana, pensó que estaría haciendo esa pequeña ahora, recordó que ella trataba de tomar una carta, se pregunto de quien seria, y donde viviría, el no conocía mucho esos alrededores por donde él había rondado, de vez en cuando se escapaba cuando era más pequeño y su hermana se encontraba en buen estado de salud para buscarlo, esos eran otros tiempos más felices pero ahora, ya no, ya no lo eran más, volvió a derramar un as lagrimas, por más que él quería no podía dejar de hacerlo, le dolía enormemente la muerte de su adorada hermana, le dolía el que lo separaran de su adorado sobrino, le dolía estar en un lugar tan lejos de su adorado hogar, de pronto un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era una monja del que ahora era su colegio.

- Apague la Luz señor Andrey, mañana temprano hablara con el rector del colegio-dijo la monja, después de eso el solo asintió con la cabeza, cerró la puerta, apago la luz que tenia encendida y se metió en su cama, miro al techo y se prometió que por esa noche ya no iba a llorar mas, al menos eso intentaría aunque aun se sintiera muy triste por los acontecimientos pasados que aun eran muy recientes, ya no pensaría mas en cosas tristes, ya mañana seria otro día, con nuevas promesas donde el aprendería a ser el cabeza de la familia, si al menos el viviría, haría que sus padres y su hermana desde el cielo se sintieran orgulloso de él, cerro sus ojos y dejo que Morfeo lo transportara a un sueño profundo.

Aunque en el Hogar de Poni, un pequeña de risos rubios muy traviesa era retada por la hermana maría, la cual ya extrañaba las travesuras de su querida niña Candy, ella salió corriendo disparada para que no la siguieran retando, se había subido hasta el techo del hogar para subir a unos pajaritos que se habían caído de su nido, perola hermana maría la sorprendió arriba de este y la pobre pequeña cayo de sentón y mientras se sobaba la hermana maría la retaba, para evitar una reprimenda mas salió corriendo hasta el padre árbol donde se subió y respiraba el viento, le gustaba mucho sentir al viento en su cara, ella sentía que el viento se llevaba todos sus pensamientos y así ella podía olvidar a Annie mas fácilmente, pero no la podía olvidar por más que quisiera, había pasado ya una semana desde su encuentro con su príncipe de la colina, como ella solía llamarlo, se preguntaba una y otra vez como se llamaba y entonces ella tomaba su tesoro el cual siempre lo traía con ella y tocaba la campanita recordando la melodía que su príncipe le había tocado, suspiro y se resignó y se dijo mientras guardaba su tesoro, será mejor que vaya a con la hermana maría y la señorita poni, al llegar ambas mujeres la retaron con una gran sonrisa, su pequeña candy volvía a ser la misma, Candy después de ser retada se fue a jugar con los niños del hogar de poni,

Candy – la llamo el pequeño Timy- Ven juega con nosotros, haber quien sube más rápido a la cima del padre árbol-y Candy al escuchar eso ella corrió rápidamente hasta llegar al padre árbol y lo trepo con mucha agilidad, llegando mucho antes que timy, ella lo vio y se rio, y entre risas le dijo- oye timy, es que acaso pensabas en ganarme, jajajajaja y mírate apenas y vas a la mitad jajjajajaja, -todos los niños se unieron a sus risas y de pronto se escucho a la pequeña nataly,-Candy, Candy , baja rápido que ahí viene la hermana maría

Oh sí, no quiero que vuelvan a retarme, siendo que apenas unos momentos atrás me acaban de retar-decía mientras bajaba y sacaba su lengua, y al bajar, todos los niños salieron corriendo al encuentro de la hermana maría.

Ha terminado el recreo- anuncio la monja- así que todos vuelvan a dentro a retomar las clases, vamos. Así todos los niños y niñas del hogar de poni entraron al comedor, que además de comedor en ocasiones lo hacían de salón, era ahí donde la monja y la señorita poni le ensenaban a los niños a leer y escribir, muchos a pesar de tener muy corta edad ya sabían leer y escribir, las señorita poni se esmeraba en ensenarles matemáticas y otras materias, mientras que la hermana maría les impartía las clases de catecismo, muy pronto algunos niños harían la primera comunión y entre ellos nuestra pequeña traviesa candy;

Muy bien decía la hermana maría, al felicitar a Joseph por decir correctamente el credo- ahora tu Candy – Candy recitaba el credo, mientras que los otros niños y la hermana María escuchaban; la clase de catecismo acabo y le siguieron las clases de la señorita poni, al finalizar el día todos los niños fueron a lavarse para ayudar a sus madres a preparar la comida, los niños del hogar de poni se decían así mismos que tenían dos bondadosas madres, que los cuidaban y les brindaban el calor de un hogar, ya que al ser huérfanos solo podían contar con ellas, y como padre tenían a un gran y viejo árbol el cual los escuchaba en sus momentos tristes, este estaba en la cima de una colina, la cual era llamada por los niños la colina de poni, el día había acabado para ellos, y ya todos se preparaban para ir a dormir y nuestra pequeña Candy al estar ya acostada en su cama evitaba mirar hacia la cama que había sido ocupada por annie que ahora era ocupada por la pequeña Natali, Candy quería preguntarle a Natali que se sentía tener una mama, pero le daba miedo de lo que ella pudiera responderle, y más porque en las noches la pequeña solía llorar, Candy se metió en su cama e intentaba dormir, ya algunos niñas se habían dormido pero ella aun no lo conseguía, entonces escucho a la pequeña natali llorar, Candy se levanto y fue hasta la camita de la que antes era ocupada por su mejor amiga y casi hermana, candy vio a la pequeña y se imagino ver a annie acostada sobre su almohada derramando lagrimas como cuando tenía malos sueños

-Candy- dijo natali al ver a candy

– candy la miro y le sonrió,-¿ Natali porque lloras ?- le pregunto Candy

Extraño mucho a mi mama-dijo natali entre sollozos

Dime natali,¿ es muy buena tu mama?-pregunto candy

Si, - respondió la pequeña

¿Y que es lo que la hace tan buena?- preguntaba nuevamente candy

Ella siempre está conmigo, diciéndome que me quiere, cuando lloro me abraza, y si tiene dinero me hornea unas galletas o un pastel si me he portado bien, pero cuando me porto mal ella me reta, pero yo aun asi la quiero y la extraño- contestaba entre sollozos la pequeña natali

Candy la miraba y le dijo- no llores mas natali, recuerda que tu mama vendrá dentro de unos días a visitarte- le dijo candy con una voz que sonaba como violines, la pequeña natali no lo noto, pero las otras niñas que estaban despiertas si lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, porque ellas también sentían unas ganas enormes de llorar, todas las pequeñas tenían el mismo pensamiento- que suerte tenia la pequeña natali al tener una mama, que la abrazase nada mas a ella y le dijese cuanto le quiere, mientras que todas ellas tenían a dos bondadosas madres que tenían que compartir; Candy se iba a costar, y por más que ella quisiera retener las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, no las podía retener como tampoco podía retener el sentimiento que embargaba su corazón, y los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente, ella ahora entendí a annie lo que sentía hacia su nueva mama y hacia su nuevo papa, que suerte la de la pequeña Natali que tenía una madre que aunque sea por largo tiempo iba y la visitaba, llevándole dulces para ella y sus amigos, vestidos y muñecas, y lo más importante que regresaba por ella, a darle ese cariño que a tantos niños les habían negado dejándoles abandonados en el hogar de poni, candy lloraba y lloraba en silencio, y se preguntaba porque sus padres le abandonaron, es que acaso no había sido lo suficientemente buena para que su madre y su padre la quisieran o es que acaso no había sido lo suficientemente linda para ellos, ¿Seria esa la razón por la cual sus padres la habían abandonado?, dejándola cerca del hogar de poni debajo de un árbol en una noche buena en medio de una tormenta de nieve, Candy entre el llanto y su dolor se quedo dormida .

Para mañana seria otro día tanto para ella como para su príncipe de la colina, el cual se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, a muchas millas separado de ella….

Continuara…..

Mil perdones por la tardanza realmente quería actualizar al otro dia como lo había hecho con las publicaciones anteriores, pero se caso una de mis Tías y para rematar la fiesta de la boda fue en el extranjero, después de sentirme un poco mal los días pasados, voy con mi doctor y me da la noticia de que seré nuevamente mama, valla, este fin de semana pasado, si que fue algo loco para mí, pero en fin espero poder venir más seguido por aquí, este Capi lo empecé a escribir días atrás, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, así que lo lime y lo lime hasta dejarlo hasta dejarlo así, no lo quise subir luego como el capi 3 por que después de leer el capi 3 ya publicado, sentí que le falto mucho, pero en fin ya aquí les dejo este y espero y les guste, muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews, todos los días los leo, son mi gas para seguir aquí sentada escribiendo, hasta pronto y espero les guste mi corto-largo Fic .


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cuatro

En la hermosa colina del hogar de poni, donde estaba situado el padre árbol una pequeña rubia pecosa estaba parada sobre la rama más alta de este, sus pensamientos eran algo tristes mientras veía el hermoso paisaje, se sentía un poco deprimente aunque frente a sus dos madres y sus hermanitos del hogar ella trataba de mostrarse fuerte.

Había pasado ya la primavera y el verano se acercaba a su fin el otoño pronto se haría presente y seguido de este el invierno se anunciaría, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, ella no quería que el invierno se acercase, este sería el primero sin Annie, el primer cumpleaños que celebraría sin ella, se le ocurrió decirle a la hermana María y a la señorita Poni que no le celebraran en este año, miro como un auto se alejaba y levanto su mano para decirle adiós a la pequeña natali que se marchaba con su madre a Londres , su madre tenía que ir hasta allá por ordenes de su patrona pero esta al no querer dejar sola a su hija se había negado y al dar la explicación del porque no quería irse hasta el otro continente sus patrones le permitieron llevar a su hija, la pequeña natali se había puesto muy feliz con la noticia, al fin estaría para siempre con su madre y esto también alegro mucho a todos en el hogar de poni pero también se sintieron tristes porque ya no la verían mas, la pequeña y su madre prometieron escribir seguido, la mujer le dio las gracias a las dos bondadosas mujeres que cuidaron de su hija después de despedirse de todos se marcharon; a Candy en lo personal no le gustaban mucho las despedidas, ella recordaba que todas las ocasiones que había tenido que despedirse de alguien sentía que su corazón se apretaba de dolor, miro al padre árbol de arriba hacia abajo y empezó a hablar con el

Padre árbol cuando será que tendré una madre y un padre , siempre he tratado de comportarme bien cuando estos aparecen para llevarse a algún niño pero las cosas no me salen bien como este último domingo que vinieron, no fue culpa mía que Clint se le haya ocurrido saltar hacia la señora Wilson al querer acercarse a mirarme, lamento mucho que la señora Wilson haya terminado en el suelo al asustarse tanto con Clint, pero por mas que le trate de explicar que Clint no era malo ella ya no quiso ni mirarme, y mejor opto por llevarse a la pequeña Paty, aunque estoy muy contenta por ella, miro el cielo por última vez antes de ir a ayudar a la señorita poni con los demás niños bajo del árbol con sombrosa agilidad y se metió a la pequeña casa.

Mientras en todo este tiempo en la añejada Londres, un rubio de ojos azules se iba adaptando a su nueva vida, las clases en el colegio de vez en cuando se le hacían algo aburridas, pero aun así trataba de poner todo de su parte para obtener buenas notas, las clases que eran impartidas por George sobre los negocios se le hacían aun mas agotadoras, por ser excesivamente repetitivas en algunas cosas, aun que el tratara de poner todo de su parte, de vez en cuando él quería dejar todo esto y salir al campo a correr descalzo y respirar el aire libre, pero después volvía a mirar hacia dentro y sus pies lo traían a la realidad, aunque al menos en ese lugar había encontrado a alguien que compartía los mismos pensamientos que él , Billy Corgan, Billy era un joven muy apuesto de tez blanca con ojos color miel y cabellera un poco larga de tono castaño oscuro, era unos meses mayor que él ; Billy se había hecho su mejor amigo hasta ahora, el nunca antes había tenido un amigo desde que el tuviera uso de razón el siempre estuvo encerrado en su casa con su hermana y su sobrino, de vez en cuando asistía a alguna fiesta pero él no socializaba mucho y desde que conoció a Billy, la vida que ahora estaba llevando, se le hacia un poco más llevadera y mas con la reciente muerte de su hermana, desde que había entrado en el colegio la vida solo le presentaba reglas y mas reglas, los maestros , la rectora del colegio, George, su tía, todo el mundo se caracterizaba por las benditas reglas impartidas por la sociedad, no le gustaban en lo absoluto, el no quería regirse como ellas lo planteaban, le hacía sentirse falso y embustero, no se sentía el mismo, el no quería vivir lujos ni comodidades vánales, el solo quería ser libre como los pájaros, el deseaba encontrar un poco de felicidad allá afuera, y no seguir con la falsa felicidad que el dinero daba, sabía que tenía mucho dinero y que era importante pero no creyó que fuera para tanto, desde que empezó las clases y se dio a conocer su nombre y después del primer tercer domingo el cual era el único dia donde podían salir fuera del colegio; muchos de los padres de sus compañeros se le presentaban como si él fuera un rey, e incluso algunos de sus compañeros le prestaban demasiada atención , todo esto a él le incomodaba, el solo quería entablar alguna conversación normal pero sus compañeros se empeñaban de hablar de dinero, apuestas, propiedades, viajes, fiestas e incluso algunos compañeros con más edad que él se le acercaron un día invitándolo a un lugar donde se rentaba la buena compañía de hermosas mujeres, el al principio no entendió bien de que se trataba y como George ya le había dicho que si algún compañero o compañera del colegio le invitasen a algún lugar que rechazara la invitación amablemente excusándose que no podía puesto que tenia algunos compromisos que atender, al hablar con George sobre esto el hombre se puso algo acalorado, entonces el hombre le empezó a hablarle con algo de incomodidad diciéndole que ante todo él es un caballero y antes que algo mas estaba el honor de este, que un caballero no tenia memoria, que al presentarse ante una dama debía ser educado, le hablo sobre cuidados para evitar un hijo no deseado y sobre cómo evitar algunas enfermedades, que él personalmente lo llevaría a su debido tiempo a un lugar donde seria seguro y discreto, que había dos tipos de damas en este mundo, la clase de dama que se presenta ante la familia y la sociedad y la otra que solo satisface algunas necesidades como hombre la cual esta jamás se presenta como una dama de sociedad, ni siquiera se le da un lugar y mucho menos un valor sentimental, cuando este usted de más edad señorito William lo entenderá, por ahora sé que usted es un chico y que habrá compañeros que le invitaran a escaparse por las noches a buscar las compañías de estas "damas" pero le recomiendo que no lo haga, recuerde usted quien es y por ahora trate de evitar ese tipo de compañía a su debido tiempo como ya le había dicho lo llevare a un lugar donde satisfará sus necesidades de hombre, y es mi deber recordarle que a una dama de sociedad jamás se le trata como tratara a alguna dama de burdel que es como son llamadas, a una dama de sociedad la tratara como hasta ahora se le ha ensenado y como se le seguirá ensenando en el real colegio san pablo- era lo que le había dicho George, el se sentía un poco confundido por las palabras que George le había dicho sobre la segunda clase de "dama" era como si solo a esta se le utilizara para satisfacer alguna necesidades y ya, él le hablo también sobre que un día tendría esposa y que esta tendría la obligación de tener incluso un hijo de él, se pregunto si siempre la vida sería una obligación, se sintió desilusionado, el sabia del amor puesto que lo había visto en los ojos de su hermana y su cuñado y mas reflejado en los ojos de Anthony, se prometió que el encontraría el amor y no tendría una esposa y mucho menos un hijo por obligación, la primavera había pasado y el verano se había anunciado, y George le dio dos opciones irse con él a estudiar en la villa de Escocia donde nació o ir al seminario que el san pablo ofrecía durante el verano en Escocia, y que al acabar el seminario el tendría dos semanas libres, el aun no quería pisar la casa donde murió su madre y donde tiempo después murió su padre, sabía que la tumba de estos y la de su amada hermana estaban en el mausoleo que estaba entre los terrenos de la villa pero él no se sentí a aun lo suficientemente preparado como para visitarla entonces opto por el seminario creyendo que sería la mejor opción.

Ya en Escocia un enfurecido rubio de ojos azules se metía de súbito en su cuarto azotando la puerta y desasiéndose el nudo de la corbata para tumbarse de lleno en su cama, Billy quien ya se encontraba dentro del cuarto lo miro sorprendido ante la actitud de su amigo-¿Que te sucede?- le pregunto este.

-Ya no puedo más, ya no aguanto este lugar no tolero toda esta frivolidad, este encierro, no lo aguanto, no lo soporto, primero fue en el bendito San pablo y ahora este bendito seminario, aunque al menos aquí puedo tener un momento libre en la tarde para mi, bueno si no fuera por las benditas clases que me imparte George sobre los negocios de la familia- se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, como quisiera ser libre de todo esto,- le respondió muy molesto a su amigo

Tranquilízate amigo, dentro de dos semanas más acaba el seminario y tendremos tiempo para pasarlo libre antes de ir al colegio sabes que en tres semanas es mi cumpleaños y que estas invitado a pasar esas dos semanas conmigo y mi familia así no tendrás que ir a tu villa, ya falta poco solo aguanta un poco mas- decía Billy tratando de animar un poco a su amigo, el en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse sabía perfectamente lo mucho que su amigo había sufrido y lo infeliz que era al vivir de la forma en que su familia le había impuesto, aunque él no sería el único, había varios chicos en su colegio e inclusive chicas que compartían los mismos sentimientos pero no se atrevían a sacarlo a flote y todo por las benditas reglas de la sociedad, pero para él y su amigo ambos serian un escalón de apoyo, ya que él también se sentía así, excepto el dolor de perder a sus seres queridos, el nunca había perdido a nadie, el tenia a sus padres, aunque ellos no eran precisamente unos padres muy amorosos , su padre era diez años mayor que su madre, el a estas alturas ya estaba enterado que el matrimonio de sus padres había sido arreglado, sabía que su madre en un principio de su matrimonio había sido infeliz, y después de haber nacido el , las cosas entre ella y su padre habían mejorado, su madre siempre le veía con buenos ojos y su padre también aunque no eran los más amorosos del mundo, pero después de conocer la historia de su ahora mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de que al menos el tenia padres.

William se tranquilizo suspiro y le pidió al cielo que pasaran pronto esas dos semanas, vio la hora y le dijo a su amigo que empezaría alistarse ya que George no tardaría en llegar para impartirle las clases de negocios que a él tanto le aburrían, era muy cierto que William viera a George como el padre que no tuvo, era lo más cercano que él podría tener a un padre, George también era su amigo, era su confidente y su guía aunque le fastidiaran tanto las clases de negocios que este le impartía, aunque después de eso George lo sacaba a que conociera a algún lugar, este también le ensenaba esgrima, y como utilizar armas de fuego de vez en cuando, también le ensenaba como defenderse por si él en algún momento se encontraba solo y en peligro, para William George era toda una caja de sorpresas y al paso del tiempo que pasaba junto a él, entendía porque su padre lo mantuvo siempre junto a él y la familia, lo que no se explicaba como un hombre sacrificaba tanto por una familia que no tenía ningún vinculo de sangre hacia el en ocasiones pensaba en preguntárselo pero no se atrevía; y así el tiempo pasaba, el verano llegaba a su fin anunciando la llegada del otoño y la entrada nuevamente en el colegio San pablo, en todo ese tiempo que había estado en Escocia recordaba a la pequeña que le había dicho que el sonido de su gaita sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose, sonreía cada vez que recordaba esto ,en el trayecto del viaje de regreso a Londres pensó en ella y pensó también en las chicas que se habían mostrado interesadas en el en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Billy, se dio cuenta ahí que la niña debía ser de alguna familia de clase media por sus vestidos, pero él no sabía si había alguna familia viviendo por ahí, el en todo su trayecto desde la mansión hasta ese lugar nunca miro ni una sola casa o algo se le pareciera a decir verdad nunca miro en su camino ninguna construcción ,entonces vio a George y decido preguntarle

¿George sabes si hay alguna casa cerca de la mansión de Lakewood?

George sorprendido por la pregunta le respondió- me parece que no, tengo entendido que solo hay algunos ranchos y un orfelinato,

¿Un orfelinato? – le interrumpió el chico

Así es- respondió George- tengo entendido que uno de los dueños de los ranchos les prestó la propiedad a dos religiosas que querían cuidar de los niños desamparados, de hecho ellas cada navidad hacen una cena de caridad para pedir ayuda para todos esos pequeños, de hecho su difunta hermana enviaba donativos cada año para ese orfelinato y muchos otros.

¡Oh, no lo sabía! – respondió sorprendido el chico, al recordar a su hermana él ya no hizo más preguntas pero si recordó dos hermosos pares de ojos con el mismo brillo, los de su hermana y los de la pequeña llorona, se rio internamente por llamarle de esa manera, miro por la ventana del carruaje y vio el cielo, pensó en los ángeles y se imagino a su hermana siendo un bello ángel…..….

Continuara…..

Gracias por sus reviews, espero y este capítulo les guste, hasta pronto.


End file.
